


"How could you?!"

by orphan_account



Series: Thiam Shorts :) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, I Tried, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pack Bonding, Random & Short, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very dramatic work, which is obviously far more dramatic than necessary, but that's what can be expected with thiam. Scott is so done with their shit.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Shorts :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767952
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	"How could you?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving your sweet comments on my previous works, it means a lot, I was genuinely expecting no one to read them 😊😊  
> I tried with this, it's a hard concept to write but I hope it achieves the desired effect 😐  
> ALSO THERE'S A VIRTUAL REUNION ON THE 5TH OF JUNE AND I'M FREAKING OUT 🎊🎊🎊

“How could you?!” Liam shouted, eyes flashing and temper furiously rising.

“I didn’t really have a choice Liam, I couldn’t live with the embarrassment!” Theo responded, voice raised to a similar volume.

“Calm down guys.” Scott commanded his two pack members, and they ignored him as usual.

“I don’t believe you Theo! Malia, over your boyfriend? I don't know if I can ever trust you again!” Liam cried out and Malia looked horrified. 

“Don’t bring me into this, it wasn’t my idea. Blame Theo.” She pointed at a pacing Theo, who glared at her, only to be glared back at as fiercely.

“How about we don’t blame anyone?” Lydia suggested hastily, yet the duo ignored her too, and Scott shook his head.

“Sometimes I wonder if you ever consider how I’d feel in the situation before making a decision? Oh wait. It’s you. Of course you don’t.” Liam snapped at him.

“Oh. I’ve thought about you before making my next move.” Theo smirked, with a tell tale look, and Malia gasped, looking at him shocked.

“You’re actually doing it?” She said with an evil smile as Theo nodded at her smirking.

“Theo......” Scott said warningly, and this time it was Lydia's turn to shake her head disapprovingly at them.

“You wouldn’t dare Theodore.” Liam growled lowly at his boyfriend.

“Try me little beta.” He snarled and sat down beside Malia as Scott put his head in his hands. They would be the death of him he swore.

“No sex. For a week.” Liam conditioned sharply and Theo looked momentarily put off before his smirk appeared once again.

“I’ll have your mind changed soon enough.” He whispered seductively and Scott sighed, he did have to deal with this shit practically 24/7. “And I’m still doing it. You can’t change my mind.”

“Theo, you’re seriously going to betray Liam like that?” Lydia asked gently yet Theo just smiled wider, never breaking eye contact with the sweating wolf.

“He’ll live with it.” He shrugged and the tension in the room rose as Malia put her hand on his shoulder supportively, as he made what he knew was a make or break decision. 

“Liam, draw four.”

The room stilled as Theo placed the dreaded card down in front of Liam, who picked them up while scowling.

“And Uno, by the way. We won.” Theo announced and Malia high fived as Liam fumed beside them. “Jealous baby wolf?”

“I’m going to kick your ass next time Theo. Watch me. I still don’t believe you teamed up with Malia to beat me.” Liam shook his head.

“But you won’t Li. You love my ass too much. And anyway, I didn’t want to live with letting you beat me at Uno.” Theo replied curtly.

“Yeah. It’s the only part of you I do love.”  
~  
“We’re still not having sex for a week.” Liam told him after they had left Scott’s house and were getting into Theo’s truck.

“Please?” Theo pleaded, using those damn puppy dog eyes that Liam could never resist.

“I fucking love you Theo. But never do that to me again.” Liam said and kissed him roughly.

“And I love fucking you Liam. Now come on, let’s get home and I’ll show you just how much I do.”

"Asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, feedback and suggestions are always appreciated 🥰


End file.
